新切爾卡斯克
|map_label_position=top |image_coa=Coat of arms of Novocherkassk.JPG |coa_caption= |image_flag=Flag of Novocherkassk (Rostov oblast).png |flag_caption= |anthem= |anthem_ref= |holiday= |holiday_ref= |federal_subject=罗斯托夫州 |federal_subject_ref= |adm_data_as_of=May 2011 |adm_city_jur=Novocherkassk |adm_city_jur_ref= |adm_ctr_of=Novocherkassk Urban Okrug |adm_ctr_of_ref= |inhabloc_cat=City |inhabloc_cat_ref= |mun_data_as_of=August 2008 |urban_okrug_jur=Novocherkassk Urban Okrug |urban_okrug_jur_ref= |mun_admctr_of=Novocherkassk Urban Okrug |mun_admctr_of_ref= |leader_title=Head of Administration |leader_title_ref= |leader_name=Anatoly Volkov |leader_name_ref= |representative_body=Council of Deputies |representative_body_ref= |area_of_what= |area_as_of= |area_km2= |area_km2_ref= |pop_2010census=168746 |pop_2010census_rank=108th |pop_2010census_ref= |pop_density= |pop_density_as_of= |pop_density_ref= |pop_latest= |pop_latest_date= |pop_latest_ref= |established_date=1805 |established_title= |established_date_ref= |current_cat_date= |current_cat_date_ref= |prev_name1= |prev_name1_date= |prev_name1_ref= |postal_codes=3464xx |postal_codes_ref= |dialing_codes=8635 |dialing_codes_ref= |website=http://www.novochgrad.ru |website_ref= |date=2010-05 }} 新切爾卡斯克（ ）是俄罗斯罗斯托夫州西部的一個城市，距首府羅斯托夫東北30公里。2002年人口170,822人。 Novocherkassk ( , lit. New ) is a in , , located near the of the Tuzlov River and Aksay River, the latter a 分流 (水文学) of the 頓河 (俄羅斯). Novocherkassk is best known as the cultural capital of the 哥薩克, and as the official capital of the 頓河哥薩克人. Population: 168,746 (2010年俄羅斯人口普查); 170,822 (2002年俄羅斯人口普查); 178,000 (1974); 123,000 (1959); 81,000 (1939); 52,000 (1897). History Imperial era Foundation Novocherkassk was founded in 1805 by Lieutenant-general , the of the 頓河哥薩克人, as the 行政中心 of the 頓河州. It was established in reaction to the original administrative center, the of Cherkassk, being deemed unsuitable as the capital for the Don Cossacks for several reasons. Cherkassk was repeatedly flooded for long periods of time due to its low-lying location on the banks of the 頓河 (俄羅斯), and attempts at constructing 堤 to protect the town were found to be too costly and ineffective. Additionally, Cherkassk was prone to destructive fires due to its chaotic layout and wooden buildings, and was located far away from any major roads. Despite the fact that ten of the eleven representatives of the villages that were part of the Cherkassk refused to move the capital, Platov still made a presentation to 亚历山大一世 (俄国) asking him to allow the capital of the Don Cossacks to be moved to another location, and was granted permission in a from the Tsar on August 23, 1804. Plan as new capital of the Don Cossacks Platov and the engineer developed Novocherkassk as a 新市鎮, deciding to build it on a location at the top of a hill known as the "狼's Lair" to the north of Cherkassk, near the of the Tuzlov River and Aksay River. On November 7, 1804, De Wollant and Platov presented to Tsar Alexander a plan for the future of the city and an extensive report, in which the clearly embellished merits of the area chosen for construction were described. The city was designed in the popular traditions of European models of urban development, with spacious areas, wide 林蔭道 and 大道s full of greenery. De Wollant, calling the future Novocherkassk "little 巴黎" on the basis of numerous 廣場, each of which was supposed to feature a 教堂, and to have streets beginning radially around each square. On December 31, 1804, after reviewing the plan and the report of Platov and De Wollant, Tsar Alexander personally inscribed: "To be according to this. Alexander". The construction of the city was slow, primarily because of the reluctance of most Don Cossacks to leave their homes in Cherkassk, and the new capital being from the River Don, with which the Cossacks were closely connected throughout its history. To compensate, there were even plans to deepen the Aksay River (a 分流 (水文学) of the Don) where the new city was located to eventually alter the course of the Don through the city. This plan was abandoned due to lack of funds, and for more than three decades the question of the place of the capital of the Don Cossack remained unresolved, while growth of Novocherkassk stagnated. By 1837, an alternative to transfer the capital to the village of Aksayskoy, which was also on a hill and near the Don, gained popularity. However, 尼古拉一世 (俄国) personally inspected Novocherkassk and the village of Aksayskoy that same year, and after returning to 圣彼得堡 ordered the Don Cossacks to keep the capital in Cherkassk because of the difficulties and uselessness of the transfer. In the first half of the 19th century, Novocherkassk was built only as an army center, administrative buildings, guest yards, , , hotels, and 將軍 (軍銜) and 貴族's houses. In the 1850s, 工業化 reached Novocherkassk and industrial enterprises were formed, however only one-thousand of the city's twenty-thousand residents worked in them. Soviet era On the eve of the 俄國二月革命, Novocherkassk had a population of about sixty thousand people, about twenty-five thousand of which were serving Cossacks and their families, three thousand were 貴族, and about five-hundred were 圣职者. Novocherkassk, unlike many Russian cities at the time, had almost no permanent or . During the 俄国内战 from 1917 to 1922, Novocherkassk was the center of the 反革命 and came under the command of General 阿列克谢·卡列金. The 苏联红军 eventually defeated ousted the 俄国白军-aligned Don Army from Novocherkassk on January 7, 1920. During 第二次世界大战, the 德意志國防軍 of 納粹德國 occupied Novocherkassk between July 24, 1942 and February 13, 1943. On June 1-2, 1962, events known as the occurred when and protests broke out following a 罷工 at the locomotive factory, the 诺沃切尔卡斯克电力机车厂, in the city. The protests were brutally suppressed by troops of the 蘇聯陸軍, resulting in 26 protesters being killed and 87 being wounded. On November 20, 1990, 安德烈·齐卡提洛, one of the Soviet Union's most prolific 連環殺手 with 56 convicted murders, was arrested in Novocherkassk. Recent history On October 5-6, 1991, a meeting of the Grand Circle of the Union of Cossacks of the Don Military Region took place, where the status of the historical and modern center of the Don Cossacks was established in the city, officially making Novocherkassk the capital of the Don Cossacks. On July 17-18, 1993, a meeting of the United Supreme Circle of Cossack troops of Russia and abroad was held in 莫斯科, where Novocherkassk was proclaimed the world capital of the Cossacks. Administrative and municipal status Within the 俄罗斯行政区划, it is incorporated as Novocherkassk —an administrative unit with the status equal to that of the 罗斯托夫州行政区划.Law #340-ZS As a 俄罗斯行政区划, this administrative unit also has urban okrug status.Law #237-ZS Economy industry Novocherkassk 诺沃切尔卡斯克电力机车厂 ElektroVagon Plant, trains and locomotives. Culture and religion Novocherkassk was once an 主教座 of the 正教會 and has a (1904), as well as the (2013), the palace of the of the 哥薩克, and 紀念建築物s to and ( , 1904). During the bicentenary celebrations in September 2005 another monument, dedicated to the reconciliation of White and Red Cossacks, was opened in the presence of the members of the 罗曼诺夫王朝 family. International relations Novocherkassk is 友好城市 with: * 伊瑟隆, 北莱茵-威斯特法伦, 德国 (since 1990) * 拉瓦莱特 (伊泽尔省), 罗纳-阿尔卑斯, 法国 * 喀琅施塔得, 圣彼得堡, Russia * 斯雷姆斯基卡尔洛夫奇, 塞尔维亚 Notable people * (born 1955), hammer thrower References Notes Sources * * Category:Novocherkassk Category:Don Host Oblast Category:History of the Don Cossacks Category:羅斯托夫州城市 Category:Cities and towns in Rostov Oblast